powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Climb Every Fountain (MMAR alternate timeline)
Author's Note: This episode is actually The Alien Trap but retitled and with a few minor additions. Unlike the other alternate timeline episodes, this one is largely unchanged from the original except with the teens not age-reversed and with the continued assistance of Ninjor and Karakasa (Mighty Morphin Season 3 alternate timeline) The Rangers are in the park working on a hydration device for the Alien Rangers, using water from the park fountain as it's some of the purest in Angel Grove, as the Aquitan teens much more water than humans and the Earth is a bit hostile towards their biology, making an extended stay uncomfortable. Aquitans require a lot of water and on Earth they can survive, but not thrive, as the water is less pure and there is less of it. An old lady walks by and wonders what they're all doing, demanding to know what kind of thing they're building. She nearly wrecks the device but Karakasa walks by and tells them she's doing Power Rangers related business. As one of the few citizens unaware she's an ally of the Power Rangers, the old lady screams "MONSTER" and runs off. Karakasa rolls her eyes in response. The gang continue working on the device, unaware that Lord Zedd has his eyes on the device as well. Later on, Billy is at the Command Center with Alpha and Cestro putting the final touches on it. The Alien Rangers and the others are later scarfing down ice cream, with the Aquitans having developed a taste for it, eventually having cleaned out the ice cream truck. Later on, the Alien Rangers see Bulk and Skull fishing, but are shocked and disgusted to find out that they plan to eat the fish they catch, so they use their power to give the fishing lines a good yank, sending the two into the lake. However, this dries them out quick as Billy arrives and everyone goes to the lake to test out the device. Billy places the device in the water and while they're recharging, Rito and Goldar show up to harass them. Karakasa does a decent job holding them off, having shown less aversion to the risk of her face being hit than before. When Rito and Goldar gain the upper hand, the Alien Rangers use their powers to send them on a boat ride to nowhere. They laugh about it and Delphine notes that the lake isn't as pure so it'll take awhile. Rocky jokes that Kat could rehydrate them herself based on how much she was drooling a few days ago. "Very funny" Kat replies. Zedd grows tired of this situation and sends down Erik and Merrick, the Barbaric Brothers, two deadly surfer dudes whose main objective is to pollute the water that the teens from Aquitar are rehydrating with. Still weak from dehydration, they know they have to jump into action as the water has become polluted already and they had to stop them before it got any worse. The Alien Rangers morph and Karakasa fights alongside them. The Alien Rangers are losing, soon they focused their attention on Karakasa. "Dude, check this out, she's one of us but she's like, a traitor" Erik said, "No way" Merrick said, "Way dude, and apparently she crashed Master Vile's party and trashed his gnarly time reversal orb" Erick replied, "Not cool dude" Merrick responded. "That's right, I not only destroyed his orb but I also fought his monsters. Know who finished off Yetiki, distracted Steamy Meanie, and thwarted Dischordia? That's right, me. Oh and I'm not one of you. I'm a person, I belong here, this is my home" Karakasa shot back. "I don't think so dudette" Merrick said. Karakasa and Erick have a brief sword duel, with it quickly turning in Erick's favor, Merrick also attacks her when the Alien Rangers try to intervene but are blasted back with pollution "Wait your turn, lame-o Rangers" Erick says. She starts losing badly to the Bill and Ted wannabes from space. Erick uses his sawblade to hit Karakasa "Radical" he says, then as she struggles to regain her composure, Merrick powers up his circular saw and wins the sword duel by breaking her beloved red umbrella sword, declaring it "excellent" and drawing an imaginary X in the air with his hand. Karakasa put her hands to her face and said "Oh no! My sword". They started attacking her with their weapons as she tried in vain to fight them off, the Alien Rangers got up only to get energy blasted again. They do their best to remove the pollution but can only watch as Karakasa gets hit hard. She screams out in pain, begging for them to stop. She breaks free and starts to run and they blast her hard enough to cause a small explosion. Realizing she's in a lot of trouble, her dress completely trashed, her hat smashed, her hair askew, her face with bruises and cuts, her tights and shoes dirty, she remained on her knees and pleased for mercy as she began to cry. "Please spare me" she tearfully begged, "I know I can't win. I was only trying to help my friends". They pulled her to her feet and says "Oh sure, we'll let you go. NOT!" then viciously attacked her with their weapons, punching her, kicking her. She was receiving a no-holds-barred-beatdown. The Alien Rangers were recovered enough to attack, filled with rage over how their ally was being treated, they got out their weapons and shot at the brothers forcing them to drop her, but not before she took a serious hit that made her look like she was about to be destroyed. The brothers are blasted away, she falls over and isn't moving, completely unconscious, battered and bruised. "They will pay for what they did to you" Aurico said to the unconscious girl who bravely jumped into battle against the Barbaric Brothers and previously against Slotsky, who she was instrumental in helping defeat. The battle continued to go poorly but Ninjor showed up and after being told about how they hurt Karakasa, he became enraged and switched to Battle Mode, the tide started to turn as they fought them to a standstill, Rita and Zedd didn't like this so they grew the Barbaric Brothers to giant size. They summoned their Battle Borgs which were overwhelmed by the two surfer dudes. Tossing them aside and using their weapons to damage them, the Aquitan Rangers found themselves in a dire situation. Corcus's borg was lifted in the air and airplane spun. "Like, around and around and away she goes, where she stops, only I know" Erik taunted, Corcus demanded his borg released, and Erik said "okay dude" and tossed it into the yellow and blue borgs. They continued to deliver a walloping to the Battle Borgs, grabbing Aurico's, with Merrick suggested "hey, let's play wipeout", which Erik thought was "cool", and one telling the other "hold still, I don't want to make a mess". As Erik advanced menacingly, Aurico managed to wriggle his free with a spinout. Their Battle Borgs nearly destroyed, they could only watch as their attempts to get to their feet were met with huge energy blasts by the surfer dudes. Ninjor grew to giant mode and instantly to battle mode. "Like, dude, who's this party crasher?" Erik asked, "I'm going to shut this surfing party down, you do NOT have the proper permits" Ninjor said as he fired his energy disk, Merrick then replied "Bummer, dude. Hey bro, we got another one to trash. Let's hit him with our mondo energy blast". They blast Ninjor who falls over but gets up and powers up his finisher, hits both the brothers with it who declare it "not cool". At the command center the teens were cheering and watching concernedly over Karakasa. Billy used the command center communication device to tell the Alien Rangers he was sending the Shogunzords via remote to assist them and they could use the Shogun Megazord whenever they needed to. Meanwhile, Rocky was standing over Karakasa, giving his girlfriend a gentle kiss on the forehead, holding her hand, saying that he wishes he could have helped out in the battle and that he's proud of her for how brave she is. Striking while the iron was hot, the Aquitan teens summoned the Shogun Megazord. "Like, Charge" Merrick said. Not wanting to waste any time, they powered up the fire saber. The surfer brothers said "Oh no!" when they saw what was coming. After being hit with the fire saber, both of the brothers said "This is bogus, man" while falling in defeat and exploding. The Alien Rangers celebrated and returned to the command center, their celebration was cut short when they noticed how badly injured their friend was. Meanwhile, Lord Zedd and Rita were fuming, with Zedd angry at the incompetence of the Barbaric Brothers, saying he has one of Rita's headaches, but it's not a total loss. Rita is confused before he explains that the brothers nearly destroyed "Finster's mistake" and that she would be out of commission for awhile and her destruction will happen inevitably. Rita and Zedd cruelly laughed and smiled at the prospect of her demise. At the command center, the mood is grim as everyone is looking over her solemnly. Billy remembered the device, the teens knew they had to retrieve it. Alpha and Zordon reassured them that they could go while he watched over her. Rocky insisted that he stay with her and would go to the park if need be. Zordon and Alpha understood, noting the romantic involvement the two have. At the lake, Billy noticed his device is damaged beyond repair and the weakened, dehydrated Aquitans without a water supply couldn't thrive on Earth. Delphine told them that they'd have to return to Aquitar to rehydrate but promised to come back. The teens were left uncertain of what the future held but their thoughts turned quickly to their friend. Alpha contacted them to give them the good news that she woke up and is talking with Rocky, but is very badly injured. At the command center they lament about how the Earth is defenseless now as the Alien Rangers returned to Aquitar, the teens have no powers, their most capable fighter was severely injured in battle, and Ninjor is the last line of defense and if he's gone, so they need to think of something. Zordon says he has an idea, the Zeo crystal. If they can retrieve the pieces, they can restore the crystal to its original state and gain new powers. They talked it over and said they'd do it, all doing the thing with their hands together, jump in the air, yelling "Power Rangers". Category:Alternate PR Universe Category:Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers